bebop
by Matt the devil
Summary: umm....hope you's like it
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Alive for the third time It's The day after the Spikes final fight with vicious and Spike has come to in a bed just as he had before memories of Julia flashed before him he tried to sit up but he felt immense pain before he even got halfway up. He fell back on the bed with a slight groan he still had to figure out where he was and

Faye was On her way home from work yes she had a job now she was working a steady job at Annie's store. It wasn't much but it was enough to get by on Her bounty hunting days had been over for a while now. Since that day....that day had opened her eyes to how unstable a job bounty hunting was it was the first time she'd really had a fear of dieing doing it. She suddenly realized she was home it was only a short walk from the store she had a small house she'd bought it with the leftover money from bounty hunting. Jet had only been back to see her once since then and when he did he'd left some money but after that she never heard from him again. She went inside and headed first to the kitchen to start dinner.

Spike heard The door open and he started to speak But decided to pretend he was still asleep. A few moments later Faye was standing over him though he didn't know it was her she kneeled beside him.

"Spike....When are you ever going to wake up?" She whispered so low he barely heard her and even then he didn't recognize her voice it sounded familiar but he couldn't figure it out.

She sat in a chair next to him and hummed while reading a book a habit she'd picked up after a while of living there Annie had first suggested it to her as a way to pass the time since she had nothing else to do Faye went ahead and got some books. She read them while she hummed and sat next to spike waiting for him to wake. After "sweet dreams." She whispered into his ear and pulled up a blanket on him

Spike heard her humming and immediately he assumed it was Julia but once he heard sweet dreams he was sure of it as a way of surprising her he leaned over as she started to get up and kissed her Faye was caught completely by surprise.

"SPIKE" She yelled and instinctively slapped him.

"OW!" He yelled and for the first time and saw it as Faye

"Faye?!" He yelled 'How the hell did I mistake her for Julia?!' he thought.

Suddenly the fact that spike was up finally hit her.

"Oh my gosh Spike! Your awake!" she said hugging him and squeezing tightly

"Ahhh Owwww Faye!!!" He yelled in pain

"Sorry" she said letting go. "it's just that I'm glad your up its been a month!"

"a month? I've been out that long?: he asked and she just nodded

"uhmm....Faye Sorry about that kiss...I thought you were...." He trailed off

"Julia?" She finished for him. "It's okay no need to apologize." She said seeming to take on a slightly less joyous tone.

Spike knew she had feelings for him he had pretty much expressed them before he left that day.

"Faye....Thanks" Spike said

"Thanks?...." She repeated turning around "Spike you've never thanked me for anything and yet you decide to thank me now?" she asked

"Heh...yea guess I'm just funny that way." he answered

Faye walked off to get her dinner and now to fix a plate for spike as well.

Spike relaxed for the first time since he'd woken up he knew who he was with now and where he was and he knew he was safe but then he realized this meant that Julia really was dead and wasn't coming back.  
No incidents like he always managed to pull off like barely living with a sliver of life and making a full recovery. She was gone. He didn't know how to deal with it right now it seemed like a whole part of him had died just now when he thought of it just as it had when he saw her shot in the back and she had whispered her last words to him ever so silently.

Just then Faye came back in the room with a plate full of actual food for him not that damn instant food Jet always had. Spike was liking her more already.

"wow did you cook that?" He asked

"Yea...actually I learned to cook pretty well thanks to Annie" She said sheepishly handing him a plate and waiting to see his reaction to the taste.

Spike took a bite out of the steak first it had been seemingly forever since he'd tasted any semblance of meat and god was it delicious!

"Faye...I'm never eating any one else's cooking ever again." He said Digging in

She just laughed "I'm glad you like it spike." She said Watching him eat she still couldn't believe he had finally woken up it seemed like he never would she'd almost given up on him she pinched him just to make sure this was real.

"Ow!..what was that for?" He asked

"Nothing...Just making sure this isn't some dream or something." She answered

"Faye if this were one of YOUR dreams I'd be afraid to be in it." He said laughing

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" She asked

"Nothing just that I'd be afraid to be in one of your dreams that's all I don't know what goes on in that head of yours all kinds of

"I got my memory back thank you very much I told you the day you left remember?" She asked

"Oh yea... but still I dunno what you think of me so I' still be afraid to be in one of your dreams." He said chuckleing

"Oh you know you just refuse to acknowledge it." She said

"Maybe so maybe not. Opinions change" He said.

"hm...want a hint?" She asked arching a brow with a slight grin.

"Sure." Spike said without thinking about it.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately. Spike put his arms around her it was just like then like before with.....Julia He broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" She asked "You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"I was but it's just..." He started but stopped halfway and looked away from her.

She knew who he was thinking of and it wasn't her it was Julia it made her wonder had he kissed back only because he had been thinking of Julia the whole time? Was he using her as a substitute for Julia to ease his own suffering? She didn't know but right now faye didn't care. She had feelings for the big jerk and he knew it and she had for a long time...since he'd saved her that one time...that was when she first began getting attached to him. She hadn't expected anyone to come for her but he did...it hurt to know he was still thinking of Julia but she couldn't blame him she had died right in front of him or at least that's what she'd heard.

"Faye..." Spikes voice interrupted her thoughts

"Yes?" She said snapping out of her reverie and looking at him and she saw he had a look as if he'd made a decision.

"I've thought about it and..." Before Spike could Finish he was interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"You expecting visitors?" He asked.

"Nope." She answered.

"Then get your guns." He said sitting up and ignoring the pain.

"Spike your ribs aren't fully healed you still have a couple of cracked ones." She said quietly as possible.

"Doesn't matter now I'm going to have to move it if I saw right." He said.

"What do you mean? What' you see?" She asked

"The Red Dragons." He answered.

"The red dragons?! But they disbanded didn't they? I mean they don't have a leader anymore!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Maybe that's why they're here." He said.

"Open up! We know Spike is in there!" Came the voice from behind the door.

"see?" He said looking towards the door and then back to her.

"gimme a gun." He said

She handed him his pistol

"Hey you kept this?" He asked

"Yea I thought you'd want it back." She said

"Well you thought right." He said getting up and putting on his old shirt which apparently Faye had washed because it didn't have blood on it.

"Okay lets go" He said as Faye cocked her gun and made sure he was set. He gave her one more kiss "For luck" He explained when she looked at him curiously.

Since there was no back door the had to go out the front Spike kicked it open and stood in the doorway. To his amazement there was no Vicious since he had survived he had expected to see him but it seemed he really was dead.

"I'm not going back to the Dragons" Spike told them

"But you have to! You're the only one that can be a leader now!" One of them yelled

"Well I appoint whoever is after me" he said

"But that's the thing! There isn't anyone else! Vicious is dead grim is dead the elders are dead! Your all that's left! Every one else is at basicly the same rank now!" the man at the door explained

Spike sighed he didn't know what to tell them he knew most of the red dragons had no where else to go and didn't know how to live any other life. He looked back at Faye who was looking at him unsure of what he'd do.

She could tell he was thinking...hesitating for the first time spike was hesitating to make a decision it was odd to see him like that thinking something through for once instead of just rushing in.

Then Spike had an idea. "okay" he said

"What?" Faye said moving closer to him but he held up his hand to her signaling for her to just wait and listen.

"I'll take over the Red dragons but Everything and I mean EVERYTHING is going to change." He said

"Uh...okay boss...but just how much of a change is that?"

"You've got to remember when I left the red dragons I became a bounty hunter So from now on that's what the Red dragons are Bounty hunters.  
" Spike said with a grin. Laughing internally at the irony of it all.

Faye was now Reassured in Spike's purpose and stepped up beside him. She too thought it was funny one of the most notorious syndicates in history becoming Bounty hunters? Talk about a 180.

"Wha?...but boss..." The man at the door started

"No buts I'm running things now and that's how it's gonna go or I could just leave everybody all screwed over and let you all kill each other I don't really care either way." Spike said coldly knowing there'd be no further argument

"Yes sir!" The man said and went back to inform the rest of the boys. Spike would now move to the syndicates HQ not too far from here in a unmarked sky scraper. He didn't know if Faye would follow him or not but he hoped she would he needed someone to rely on someone to count on someone from he knew everybody else was either dead or long gone she was all he had right now.

"Faye I can't ask you to......" Spike started but Faye didn't let him finish

"Spike...Of course I'll go with you after all I am the only person you'll be able to trust now isn't that right?" she said smiling at him

"Yea even if you aren't all that trust worthy." he said smirking heading to the nearest car

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" she yelled following him shutting her door behind her.

"It means I still remember how every once in awhile you would steal all of the money we made and then blow it all gambling." He said getting into the car.

"Oh....is that all? Weeeeelll I never meant any harm by that I was just trying to multiply our money that's all it's not my fault I couldn't stop gambling till I lost it all. But I'm over that now I don't gamble at all anymore." She said getting in the car with him.

The driver pulled out slowly and took them to the main building Once there spike looked around

"nope this won't do this won't do at all Hey Faye call Jet tell him we need Ed." Spike said

"Ed? What do we need Ed for?" She asked.

"We'll need a whole network of computers and such if this is gonna work and Ed's the only one I trust to do it." He answered

A week later the place was filled with computers and junk it had been completely redone Ed had put in the network like spike asked and made it completely hack proof. It was pre programmed with all the bounties that we're worth wile within a 2 galaxy radius that was a good start and on top of that the syndicate having had been a criminal organization it already had plenty of connections in the underworld and black market they could get whatever they needed and they also could nail anyone they wanted to begin with until people caught on then they'd have to be more careful. It was the perfect set up and Spike had absolute control it was like putting the most delicate business in the hands of a wild boar. Even spike knew he'd probably eventually run it into the ground so he hired jet on as his chief advisor and kept ed around too he had all the old gang back together and it wasn't long before every member of the syndacate was bringing in bounties they had much better resources now and could find much better bounties to go after money was never a problem again. Spike though was just happy he'd never have to see one of those instant food packs ever again.

All was well and good until one day one the top men reported a bounty which he thought Spike might be interested in it was a pretty high bounty and it was on the head of a beautiful young looking woman she had blonde hair and went by the name Angel. Spike only had to see the picture once to realize who it was it was Julia she was alive somehow....

'No it couldn't be could it?' he thought But it had to be Angel was what Spike had always called her... it was a message to him he knew it had to be.

Faye saw the image and nearly died she could feel Spike slipping from her again already she knew he'd go looking for angel or Julia whatever you want to call her now and she knew he'd fall in love again and forget about her. Her first suspicion had been right he had used her as a substitute...her own fault she guessed he always told her how she kept Doing things that reminded him of Julia and his past and she'd made a point to keep doing those things.

Jet was at a loss "Whose that?" he asked whispering to faye.

"His fallen Angel." She answered and left silently to go cry there was no way she could compete with Julia the woman never seemed to go away she'd died for him AND Came back and he'd died for her twice now And if it came down to it either of them would Do it again. Faye didn't know if she could do the same for Spike she'd always had a fear of death maybe that's what kept them apart? He didn't fear it neither did Julia that was one of the things that had linked them together. He saw Julia as an Angel and she was probably a devil to him.

Faye had cried for a long time Spike hadn't even noticed her missing he had told them he was taking up the bounty for Angel himself and no one else had better touch it or he'd kill them personally. He had to find her... 


	2. angel's fallen

Angel sat at the bar in some seedy joint she'd already forgotten the name of it wasn't important to her she just wanted a drink and to see if she'd made that show what was it called? Big shot. She remembered She figured Spike would see it and he'd come for her and then...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some drunk who had pointed out she was the woman on TV instantly half the bar was out to get her though they didn't make a move right away she knew it. it was way to big a bounty for them to ignore. Now that she was satisfied that Spike had probably gotten her message by now she laid some money on the counter, shot down the rest of her drink, and walked out. It didn't take long for her to notice the crowd of goons following her they made no attempt to hide it.

She turned to them and shot them a smile as she tossed two grenades.

"Sorry boys today's just not your day." She said walking off as they tried to run for their lives but most were caught in the blast anyway.  
As she walked she wondered how long it would take spike to find her. Here on mars. He was there too but she couldn't just go to him not with him in charge of the Red Dragons now anyway. She knew she'd be shot before she even got in the front door and Spike wouldn't have been able to do anything about it he'd have to come to her figure out the puzzle one clue at a time.

Spike was going over the list of crimes Angel had committed specifically the most recent ones he noticed after going into detail he found that she had betrayed her partner on one of the jobs and shot him too. That wasn't like her...unless it was a clue he was reminded of the time she was supposed to shoot him at the graveyard he'd come bearing a rose and she'd come bearing a gun full of bullets with his name on them.

That was it she would be there the graveyard she was on mars she had to be. He went to the graveyard it was Cloudy and dark probably about to pour down just like it had been that day. He passed a flower girl on the way in but took little notice of her. He looked around but found nothing except a rose and some feathers... She was leading him somewhere he wasn't sure where yet but he was on the right path. He went back taking his clues with him he sat in his chair feet up on the desk and held the rose what could the significance of it be?

"Got a sudden love for flowers?" Jet asked stepping into the room.

"You know you should try knocking Jet." Spike said putting the rose down.

"Oh come on man I know your on to something so why not tell me what it is?" Jet said leaning on the desk.

"Julia is leading me through the past these are the only clues I've got right now though." Spike said pointing to the Rose and the Feathers.

"Hmm...A rose and some feathers..." Jet picked up the rose and looked it over.

"Hey this looks relatively fresh and there aren't many places on mars where a rose of this quality would grow." Jet said

"Yea? What's your point?" Spike asked

"My point is maybe you should ask some flower vendors in the area if they've seen her. I doubt she grew this herself just to leave as a clue too much time and effort." Jet explained

Spike thought about it and then remembered he'd seen a flower girl at the graveyard he jumped up and took off for the grave yard leaving jet with a look of confusion as to what had him so worked up.

It had was starting to rain he had to get there before she left he knew she had to have some clue for him. He got there just in time she was already walking away

"Hey Flower girl!" He yelled

she stopped and turned around with a curious expression

"Didn't I Just see you here?" She asked him

"Yea...But It just occurred to me to ask you did a woman with blonde hair and Hazel eyes buy a rose from you recently?" He asked

The flower girl thought for a moment "Actually yea there was one not too long before I saw you the first time. Ah! I remember now she had said if I saw a guy with green hair wearing all blue to tell him she'd see him where the angel feathers are. Whatever that means." She said.

"Angel feathers?" Spike took one of the feathers out of his pocket. "So wherever these come from?" He said more to himself than to the flower girl "Uh yea I guess they just look like bird feathers to me.  
Oh! Hey there's a bird called a angel it lives somewhere in these parts supposedly though I've never seen one." She told him.

"Hm...I think I know where she is. Thanks you've been a big help." He said giving her some money and taking a few flowers.

"Um no problem and thanks for buying my flowers. I've got to go now" She said starting to walk off it was raining now and she was soaked Spike was too though he hadn't noticed it because he was too busy thinking.

"Uh hey lemme give you a ride home or something I'd hate to have you walking in the rain on account of me." Spike said pointing to his car. It was still new he'd only had it since he'd taken over things.

The flower girl thought for a moment. "Uhm...Okay it's kinda of a long walk so a ride would be nice." She said walking over to the other side of the car and getting in.

Spike got in and started to drive.

"By the way my names Jennifer" She said

"I'm Spike. Spike Spiegal." Spike said

"So uh where do you live?" He asked

"It a small place near Annie's convenience store you know of it?" She asked

"Yea I know of it I know Annie Personally" He answered.

"Oh good well you can drop me there." She said

"You know Annie?" He asked

"Yea I do odd jobs for her come to think of it I think I might have heard your name before.." She answered

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had." Spike said

after that they rode pretty much in silence until spike pulled up by Annie's place.

"Hey Jennifer tell me something, you always make it a point to remember Faces of people visiting the graveyard?" He asked

"Actually no just certain people have a certain air around them that I take notice of I tend to remember them. You just happen to be one of those people Spike. See ya." She said getting out of the car and going in Annie's. Spike started to get out and pay Annie a visit since he was there but he had more important things to do.

He went back to the place where Julia had supposedly died he figured she'd be waiting there.

He found the exact spot the roof top was surrounded by birds whose feathers matched the ones he'd been carrying around. This was it. it had to be He even found the spot where she had fallen a blood stain still remained there he kneeled and touched the ground.

"Even the rain can't Wash away our sins." Came a voice from behind him Spike turned around quickly and found Julia standing there.

"It is you...Julia." Spike said taking a step toward her.

"Spike..." She said she wanted to go to him her feelings inside upon seeing him were mixed but before she did anything else another voice came from the shadows.

"Now all the Fallen Angels Have Gathered together again." The voice said and then a figure stepped from the shadows first the black cloak then the sword then his face was revealed

"No! it can't be! I Killed you myself!" Spike yelled.

"But it is I told you Spike I won't die as long as you still live." Vicious replied.

"And so the soap opera that killed hundreds begins again." Julia said interrupting their reunion

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"Julia is back where she belongs With ME." Vicious answered.

"what?!" Spike yelled changing his focus to Julia. She didn't look at him she just looked away and kept silent.

"Julia...Why?" Spike asked but he got no answer

"I could ask you the same question Spike." Vicious said

"You stole her from me and turned her against me then somehow after I kill you you come back I kill you again and you come back I Kill you a third time you Come back What does it take for you to die?!" Vicious asked

"I wouldn't die until I found her when I did I actually did die that day but someone else kept me alive. And I took her from you because you didn't deserve her your nothing but a heartless Dog!" Spike yelled at him. Spike was fuming he could feel that old feeling coming back to him.

"Hahaha maybe I am but Regardless I'm the one who gets to go back while you stay stuck in hell where you belong." Vicious retorted

"You both deserve to be in hell and me along with you None of us deserve to be happy ever again in life but I'll find a way and if that's with Vicious then so be it." Juila cut in.

"But why him? Why not come to me? Its not like I was hard to find." Spike asked his eyes pleading with her.

"Because You left me in a pool of my own blood and Vicious was the one who saved me he found me and took care of me Spike" She answered

"I was in a coma for a month! There's no way I could have gone back!" He said trying to break through her reasoning.

Juilia hesitated before speaking again she hadn't known he'd been in a coma.

"Spike give up she's mine again and it's staying that way this time." Vicious said

"Tell me Vicious is this your final revenge? Getting her? You think if you have her you take away my reason for not dieing? And that now you can finally kill me?" Spike asked

"Yes and no Being able to kill you is just a bonus spike This soap opera we've been living ends here and now." Vicious said rushing spike with his sword.

Julia just watched unable to do anything she knew before Spike even got there they would fight she knew before she even planted the first clue.

Vicious' advance was cut off by a hail of bullets.

"What?!" Vicious looked to where the bullets came from.

It was Faye in her ship.

"Sorry but I'm cutting this party short." Faye said

Spike looked up at her with a grin "Faye you're a lifesaver Literally" He said taking off "Catch ya later guys" He said sliding down a ladder.

"Why you!" Vicious said starting to go after him but was cut off by another hail of bullets. "CURSE YOU!" Vicious yelled at Faye.

"Vicious he's gone let's get out of here." Julia said already starting to leave Vicious wanted to go after Spike but knew it'd be pointless to try so he followed Julia.

Faye let out a sigh of relief She was happy she'd gotten there in time. Then it hit her.

"Wasn't that Julia? What was she doing with that Vicious guy?" She asked herself

She shrugged it off figured she'd find it all out from spike later. She headed back to wait for Spike Knowing he'd probably Chew her out for getting involved even if he had thanked her then.

Spike was running hard occasionally checking to make sure He wasn't being followed he wondered how Faye had found him but that wasn't important. Right now he had to figure a way out of this tangled mess of Buildings it was a giant maze he'd known his way coming in but because of his paranoia about being followed he'd gone a different way and gotten lost he wandered and occasionally caught glimpses of what he thought was either Vicious or Julia but always turned out to be just Shadows.

Finally Spike reached the end of the maze a way out to the street then he saw Vicious go by.

"SHIT" He thought he hid behind a dumpster and waited until Julia had passed as well. He couldn't fight Vicious now he didn't have his gun on him he'd figured he wouldn't need it meeting Julia and even if he had he wouldn't have wanted it. Though now he wished he had thought differently.

He decided to make his move and make a break for the street once there it wouldn't take long for him to figure out where he was and where the nearest Red dragons were he needed a gun bad. This was the first time Spike was enjoying the perks of Running the Red dragons Extra guns . Everything else was superficial to him.

He got to the street but Vicious had heard him pass and came back for him he was now running for his life he had no other choice but to run He looked around to get his bearings and what luck he wasn't too far from HQ. Though he knew that wouldn't make much difference if he didn't get a gun if he could go through The HQ by himself to get to Vicious.  
Vicious Certainly could go through it to get to him.

Spike had a decent lead on Vicious he could easily get a gun in time. But he'd forgotten Julia who had run for a roof top position and had set up a sniper rifle She had to kill spike or Vicious would kill her.  
Spike only noticed the infrared beam just in time he rolled underneath and when she fired the bullet actually went through his hair and he felt it as it passed and hit the pavement.

He Vicious gained a little on him each time he stopped to dodge one of Julia's shots at this rate he wasn't going to make it but just then a few Red dragons had gotten curious and come around the corner.

"YES!" Spike thought.

"Quick Gimme a gun!" He yelled at them and one threw him a MP5 spike caught it in mid dive dodging another of Julia's shots By now his men realized what was going on and opened fire on Vicious but his sword deflected the few bullets that were fired accurately enough to even come close to hitting him he slashed them to pieces but spike now with a gun let loose a whole clip in Vicious' Back. Vicious fell a earth shattering screech could be heard as he did and then a shot hit spike in the side. He fell spike reloaded and scanned the area for Julia she was no where to be seen Spike left Vicious' Body there he didn't care if he was dead or not or if Julia came to save him all Spike wanted was to make it back home at this point.

He rushed the doors and told his men to be on alert. Mean while outside Vicious somehow through some ungodly means stood up again. Only he didn't try to pursue spike he instead went to Julia who was already running to him. She took him away to bandage him and let him recover.

Spike finally relaxed in his room he flopped on the bed bleeding everywhere he knew if Vicious came he'd know about it long before he got to his room and if he came Spike knew he'd probably die. He'd died every time he'd fought vicious and Vicious had died with him most of the time. Spike lay there bleeding wounded probably fatally Julia didn't miss much with that sniper rifle and she always hit vital organs. This was love. love hurts she'd loved him and sent a bullet full of what was left of her love to his heart And he'd buried it deep in his soul he was nothing now nothing but a shell with no one and nothing to live for...

Spike slowly passed out whispering softly "And so I die again for that woman." 


	3. dream with 2 angel's

Spike had a dream as he lay there unconscious and bleeding profusely. In it he dreamt that Faye and Julia were both angels and both Called to him. The only problem was they were on opposite sides of him and he didn't know where to go he was lost they both showed him things in the past and possibilities of the future but he couldn't decide no matter what they did. Then a third angel appeared to him he couldn't tell who but it was after her appearance he made his decision though which he chose he never found out.

Spike awoke still laying in the bed but his shirt was off and he was bandaged up. He looked around Faye was lying next to him. He tried to sit up but found it impossible. The amount of pain that shot through him was insane he knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Faye woke up when he'd tried to move he'd tried not to cry out in pain but he had anyway and woke her up.

"Oh your awake. I was beginning to think I'd have to wait another month for you to get up." She said she wanted to put her arms around him but she didn't know if she should he'd been accepting her and at the same time rejecting her. He was so difficult to understand.

"Yea..." He said in a far off tone he was there but not completely a part of him was still in that dream trying to figure out what choice he made and was it the right one. Spike had always followed the moment but that dream made him stop for a moment he had realized he really didn't know what he wanted anymore. Only yesterday the answer would have been Julia Hands down but in one day Faye had managed to make her own place in his heart who knew she was so much like Julia? And yet so different. He'd never Imagined Faye Cooking or working a steady Job before or even quitting gambling. She'd done a lot for him without his asking for it or his even being conscious. Julia wouldn't have made those kinds of sacrifices under the same circumstances she couldn't afford to spike knew that and understood it though Faye couldn't really afford it either though she'd found a way.

It was all a mess one big Jumble in his head and who was the third? He hadn't even figured that out yet what was her purpose? Was it someone who he hadn't yet discovered he had feelings for? Or something else? He had no idea and he was tired of thinking of it.

Faye saw he was thinking and apparently bothered by something she took the opportunity to put her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder. She didn't care if he wanted her to or not she wanted to comfort him somehow and she had no other ideas on how to do it.

"Spike what's troubling you?" she asked quietly

"A dream I never woke up from." He answered. And got up this time ignoring the pain somehow his thoughts being so far off allowed him to get up unlike before and putting on another shirt he walked out. Faye sighed sitting on the bed He'd Rejected her again though not openly said he'd pushed her away.

Spike knew he'd hurt Faye just now but there was no avoiding it. She just had bad timing that was all if she picked her opportunities better they'd probably have slept together by now he thought. He went into the meeting room and found everyone Gathered except for Faye of course going over what just happened trying to fill in the gaps to Spike's surprise Jennifer was there then he figured she'd been the one who told them where to find him Annie probably sent her he figured.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Spike! What the hell happened out there man?" Jet asked

"It's simple I followed the clues Jet just I didn't like where they took me." He answered

"Damnit spike that's not an answer. We need to know specifics!" Jet demanded he was tired of spike always getting all shot up and him never knowing what the hell was going on with him.

"Alright alright...fine I'll tell you....Vicious is back and Julia is with him the clues led me to the roof where she was supposed to have died. I Found her there but then Vicious made himself known we had a brief conversation Vicious decided we'd done enough talking Faye showed up saved my ass I took off Eventually ended up running into them again though. Vicious chased me Julia sniped that's where this wound comes from I got a gun from one of our guys that got curious emptied one in Vicious back But I know he's not dead he was still breathing when I left him there and by now Julia has taken him somewhere to heal I dragged my sorry ass in here and flopped down on my bed and passed out had a dream woke up Talked to Faye and Came here and explained this all to you. Happy now?" Spike said walking in and leaning against a wall he dared not sit down because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get up again and wasn't sure how he'd gotten up to begin with.

Jet was amazed Spike had actually given him an answer but once he took it all in a question remained. "Okay so who is this Julia girl? You left and got all shot up once before looking for her and now she shot you? Seems kinda fickle to me."

Spike gave jet a look that told him to watch what he said about her. " Julia is what caused Vicious to become what he is now and at the same time was what was preventing it. She was his girl way back when he and I were still on good terms back in the old days when he and I fought side by side. But all that changed after I got shot up one day and wound up at Julia's I didn't even know I was there I passed out on the sidewalk as she came out of her place she took me in bandaged me up and we fell for each other while I was there. I had told her She didn't belong there she was out of place like a Angel roaming the depths of hell all on her lonesome. I told her we could run get away from all of it just us and she believed me problem was I was wrong we couldn't run we couldn't go anywhere Vicious found out before we ever even left. That's when his heart turned to ice he told her she had to kill me or he'd kill both of us. I was supposed to meet her at the graveyard I remember I went carrying a rose and she'd come carrying a gun she didn't even speak she just pointed it at me once I was only a few feet away she told me she was sorry she didn't want to but Vicious would kill her if she didn't the problem there was she couldn't do it and from then on both of us were on the run it didn't take long for them to corner me though I was cornered in the cathedral the very same one I saved Faye from that one time except then it was still in use. 3 guys with submachine guns unloaded on me I just smiled and let loose a grenade I still don't know how I survived that I just know I did my memory is a blank at that point and I never found out what happened to Julia that's why I always searched for her when a lead showed up." Spike explained

"Whoa...So all this everything that's happened between you and this Vicious has been personal? That's one hell of a soap opera you've got there bud." Jet said.

"Yea and it's getting bigger and more complicated as time goes on. Already the cast has expanded." Spike said.

Outside the room Faye had been listening now she knew she knew the whole story between him Julia and Vicious. It all made sense now and she understood she was a fool to have thought Spike would have wanted her he'd been looking for Julia for years He'd ignored her because he'd always been set on Julia. And he didn't save her from the cathedral that day just to save her he went because of Vicious. If it had been someone else she'd be dead right now. Suddenly she felt so useless and unwanted. Like no one had ever cared and she'd always just got in the way. she'd lost herself in thought and didn't notice when spike had come out of the room and leaned next to her.

"Lost in thought?" he asked

she heard him and snapped out of it "huh? Oh uh..yea..." she said not quite sure what to do

"Faye we need to talk." He said

"Huh? Uh okay Spike..." She didn't know what to expect she was afraid he was going to tell her they could never happen and everything she'd just thought of she took him to her room and shut the door so they'd have some privacy.

"Faye...." He started but stopped with a sigh not sure himself what he was trying to say.

"Faye" He tried again "I know I've been kind of distant and well I know you've been trying to be closer to me and I didn't mean to hurt you but It's just I don't know what I want right now so gimme some time okay? I have to sort some other things out first." He said.

Faye's heart jumped with hope she still had a chance! In that instant everything about her changed her eyes brightened she lost the air of despair around her.

"Spike that's all I needed to hear." She said kissing him lightly.

"I won't push you." She said

"Then I won't pull away" He said

In Faye's mind this meant they were together maybe not in the traditional sense but in some way or another they were at least for a little while.

Spike put his arms around her the first advance he'd made since they had been at her place and he'd woken up there.

"On second thought Faye how bout we just go for it?" He said kissing her. She'd waited for this moment since he'd awoken and kissed her the first time. This was what she wanted a definite thing a final answer something to hold on to. She now had a reason to exist in this world before she'd had nothing no one her past had been lost stolen from her by fate and her future was supposed to have already passed she was somewhere beyond somewhere outside the box but Spike had just put her back in it.

Their kiss lasted a long time and didn't end until Jet had knocked on the door.

Faye Reluctantly Broke the kiss and opened the door.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is spike in there?" Jet asked

"Yea I'm here." Spike said walking over and standing behind Faye.

"Oh good..what in the world are...oh never mind it doesn't matter and I don't wanna know what your doing in here just come Quick!" Jet said

Spike of course Followed Jet and Faye followed Spike they went to the meeting room where on a large screen was Vicious.

"Spike I've got your flower girl and Julia and I are waiting for you in the place where you've died twice now Come quick and I'll even allow you to bring one person to die with you." Vicious said Laughing afterwards the Communication ended.

"He's got Jen She's got nothing to do with this but just because she came here he decided to snatch her... I can't let her die because of me she's not even involved" Spike said.

"But do you even know where to go?" Faye asked.

"Of course He said the place where I've died twice I've only died twice in one place once was the first time and the second time was for you Faye." He said walking out.

"For me?" She said following him "Hey! I thought you said that you had your own reasons and you weren't really coming for me as much as your own those reasons?" She said now walking beside him.

"I know but I lied. Then you were the not so innocent person who just happened to get caught up in something that then didn't concern you." He answered Getting to his car. Faye got in the other side.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going with you of course." She answered

"Faye. I'm going there to die...again...probably for the last time." He said

"I know and I don't care if I can't change the odds in any way I'm going." She said

"Fine." He said pulling out.

Jet had watched the whole thing amazed Faye had elected to go with him usually she stayed far away from such things he had no idea what was with those two but he'd figure it out eventually.

Spike drove around the city it was Dark and frigid the rain had turned to freezing rain some of it already frozen as it came down. The city looked like something out of a comic book or a video game it was dark and gloomy the perfect setting for a shoot out. Just as it had been the last time when he'd cleared out the Red dragons. It seemed to stretch on forever in an endless mass of buildings and lights or maybe it just seemed that way to spike because he was sure he'd die this time. He knew if he came face to face with Julia and a gun he would be dead because he knew he couldn't kill her. Now he was glad Faye had come along maybe she'd do it and he'd never even see it happen. Psh... Right since when had he been so fortunate? He made one last stop by Annie's

When Faye and Spike came in Annie almost had a heart attack

"Spike!" She said getting out the liquor.

"Yea it's me I can't stay very long because of pressing business." He said

"Your gonna go and die on me again aren't you?" She said giving him a look.

"Fraid so but this time it's to go save Jennifer she got snatched by Vicious leaving our place." He said

"Jennifer? Oh no! She's such a nice girl a lot like Julia used to be before she met Vicious..." Annie trailed off

"What happened when she met Vicious?" Faye asked.

Annie hesitated but Spike gave her a nod and she explained

"After she met Vicious Julia changed she become Devious and Manipulating She learned to control people and take advantage of them though she only showed it when she had a mission but you could never tell when she was really being honest anymore after she met him. Once he used her to get close to some guy then took her hostage to get him to go only to have her be the one to kill him." Annie explained

"Wow...that's Cruel." Faye said at a loss to find any other words.

"hey we better get going I just thought I should pay a visit to ya while I was still alive Annie." Spike said heading to the door.

"You thought right I'dda killed you myself if you had died again and didn't even show up to see me once." She said laughing.

Spike smirked and let out a small chuckle as he went out the door.

"Thanks for everything Annie I don't know if I'll prove to be as resilient as spike but I'm sure gonna find out." Faye said following spike Now they were headed to the cathedral now that spike had made all his stops the cathedral loomed in the distance like a big monument to death and those that had died in it. it was apart from the rest of the city on a large hill. Spike parked at the bottom of the hill. Him and Faye walked up the hill the walked seemed to stretch on forever it was like walking in your own Funeral Precession Slow and steady with the air of Death all around you. You could feel it the tension the anticipation of the moment someone fired the first shot the feeling that any second could be your last from this point on a million thoughts went through both their heads but the last thing Spike and Faye thought about was each other the went in to the Cathedral side by side Guns in hand Jennifer was unconscious and tied up on the big cross in the back of the cathedral Spike stepped in went straight down the middle Aisle and motioned for Faye to circle around.

This was going to be the last time everyone in the cathedral could agree on that. 


	4. angel's that fell

"Spike look out!" Faye yelled upon seeing him. Spike turned and saw Vicious his sword was already on its way to spikes throat spike ducked and fired a shot into Vicious' stomach Julia then made herself known firing a sniper round into spike's back. Spike fell backwards and Vicious was about to stab spike When Faye Shot him three times in the chest. Then she took off to get to Julia she'd make her pay Julia knew Faye was Coming and abandoned the sniper rifle for a machinegun Faye came up the stairs to the upper level only to have a volley of bullets stop her and make her wait. Down below Spike and Vicious had dragged themselves to their feet and were going at it again just as they had before.

Faye finally got an opening When Julia had to reload Faye Rushed in Firing all the way Julia in desperation rushed Faye at the same time and turned it into a wrestling match that ended in them falling from the upper level when a part of the floor gave way they landed not far from Vicious and spike. Fall had also separated them both Faye and Julia went for a gun Julia got hers first and shot Faye twice once in the stomach once in the chest.

Spike saw It all

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled He was infuriated now he shot Vicious in the stomach again and Kicked him away He then ran to her.

"Faye...you can't die on me not now....." He said

"Ugh...I'm sorry........guess I didn't help at all did I?" she said coughing up blood

"no don't say that you were plenty of help. Don't die Faye...I need you now." He said.

"I'm afraid I don't........Have the choice like you.....i can't just die over and over again spike......I love you." Those were her last words Faye died right there One angel had Fallen. Spike turned around to find Julia sanding there with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Spike I really am but you'll join her soon enough." She said she was at point blank range no way she could miss her gun was right at his head.

Then Unexpectedly Vicious Ran her through with his sword.

Julia's expression instantly went to one of shock "V....v..vicious.  
why?" She asked falling

"Because you still betrayed me and you still mean something to him and he means something to you. But you didn't mean anything to me you were just a means of hurting him." Vicious said

"You bastard you planned this you wanted me to bring someone so Julia could kill them and then you'd kill her right in front of me!" Spike said infuriated even more

"Exactly Spike. You have nothing now no one. Oh and your precious hostage you came here to save?" He snapped and a Jennifer came down from the cross and stood next to him.

"She was never a hostage never even tied up if you'd looked closely She's been with me the entire time." He explained

"that's right." She said kissing Vicious.

"You bitch....If I could move right now I'd kill you." Spike said

"And geuss what spike? Now comes the best part...you get to live. live with the knowledge you caused the death of the two women you loved. And there's no one for you now nothing no where you have no purpose anymore." Vicious said turning and walking away With Jennifer beside him.

"VICIOUS YOU GET BACK HERE AND YOU KILL ME RIGHT NOW! I was supposed to be the one to die....I supposed to be the only one...." Spike said breaking down as he neared the end of his sentence.

Julia stirred she was still alive but it obvious she wouldn't make it she still had a last hand to play.

"s...spike...help me" She whispered to him.

"wha?" At first spike thought he was crazy he thought she was already dead but then he saw her try to move he then knew what she wanted. He helped prop her up against him so she was facing Vicious and Jennifer as they walked away She shot Jennifer in the back twice.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vicious screamed.

"Now no one will be happy......Spike...I'm sorry...I made the wrong.  
choice.....I should have...." She didn't get to finish she passed right then in spikes arms Now both Angels had Fallen he was holding both Her and Faye now the blood of both all over him. He wanted to die now Vicious had his revenge the ultimate revenge the perfect revenge except for the tiny fact that his new girl was now dieing as a result of his old one. Vicious was determined to Save Jen He didn't Care what happened he was going to save her and go back to being happy go back to being who he used to be he was done now He was satisfied with what he'd done to spike.

"Vicious if you don't come back here and kill me Right now You will regret it I'll hunt for you forever like you did me and I won't stop till I kill you slowly and painfully." Spike said

"I don't care spike because when I die I'll be able to say I was happy again I'll have been the fallen angel that was let back into heaven.  
" Vicious answered while ripping parts of his cloak to stop Jen's bleeding he picked her up in his arms.

Enjoy what you have left of your life Spike if you can." He said and walked away.

Spike knew Vicious was right no matter what he had won. If spike killed him He lost any sense of what to do with his life if he didn't it would always burn in him what happened here today Spike was amazed at how much he'd hanged in one day how much his life had changed. It seemed like in this single day or night rather he'd lived a lifetime. He'd found his lost lover Been betrayed by her Met a cute girl that turned out to be part of the source of his problems and Fallen in love with Someone he used to dislike and then watched her die all in the same night. It was then Spike felt like the Most Cursed Person in the universe.

He just sat there with his Two Fallen angels and Remembered his dream he knew what his decision had been now he had chosen no one in the dream because the third had been Jen. Though now he wished he had picked Faye Earlier He wished he hadn't gone looking for Julia he wished he had just let the past die and be the past. If he had done those simple things he'd be happy right now he wouldn't have fallen into vicious' trap he wouldn't have even known Vicious was still alive.  
Him and Faye could have been happy together...

Spike eventually dragged himself up buried Julia and Faye next to the Cathedral. Then tried to decide what to do he could go hunt down vicious he could roam and do nothing he could live his life waiting to die or he could kill himself right here and end it all and be with Julia and Faye forever. That last option was looking real good right about now But he'd once decided that it was the fools way out something only the most pitiful of people should do but now wasn't he the most pitiful person in the universe? He did lose two Women he loved in the same night to the same man and then he'd walked away.

No Spike Couldn't let Vicious live a happy life He'd kill Vicious and his girl and then he'd return here to die. Yes he'd decided this was going to be his burial ground it was only fitting the first time he died he'd died here why not the last?

Spike was now certifiably insane he knew now how Vicious had felt and what he'd thought all the evil cunning plans he'd had. And having seemingly all the time in the world to set up and execute them. He now knew how Vicious had thought back then when he'd first Discovered What was going on between Julia and Spike. The only difference was Later He had searched for happiness again for spike there wouldn't be a later he didn't want to find happiness again with some other woman he wanted one of the ones he'd just buried. The ones who were stolen from him through an evil plot to kill all that was good in his life and destroy his soul and it had worked Spike didn't care about anything anymore expect when Vicious died and when he'd die those were the only two things he cared about. He knew where to go to find Vicious He wouldn't have gotten far and there'd be a trail of blood from Jen. And Most likely he'd have taken her to the hospital since no one knew who he was.

Spike arrived at the hospital still covered in blood when he got there the doctors thought he needed to check in he was so covered but he lied and said he had helped someone who'd been shot up and brought them here. That was only partly true he had helped someone who'd been shot up but he'd put them in a grave not a hospital.

Vicious was in the hospital room his sword hidden under his cloak he stared at Jen he was obsessed with her and rightfully so she was all he had in the world she was his new Julia expect this time he thought there was no spike to take her from him he was wrong Spike would take her from him but not in the same way as before.

Spike checked at the desk and found out which room Jen was in since she'd been shot his explanation fit perfectly and no one asked any questions. He found the room and Vicious asleep in a chair he stepped inside and took a spot beside Jen.

"your such an evil bitch you know that? How Could you help him rob me of the two women I loved? Why would you do that? I bought flowers from you I gave you a ride you'd been so nice then I'd counted you on my short list of angels trapped in hell. But you turned out to be a demon in disguise. And Vicious? He's just another Demon Pretending to be in heaven to free himself of his pain you don't mean anything more to him than Julia did yet he'll keep you till he finds someone better." Spike said to the still not Conscious Jen

"Now Sorry but just as he killed Julia to ruin my happiness I have to kill you." Spike said

he raised his gun to her temple just then she regained consciousness and saw him "spike no please.." She pleaded. "I didn't have a choice."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said after that she revealed her true nature and tried to get Vicious but it was too late for that

"Oh you want him to wake up? Lemme give him a wake up call." spike just pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed and Vicious Jumped up he knew what had happened before he even saw it Spike had Killed her.

"Noooooooooooo!!" Vicious Went at spike with his sword but spike was not going to give Vicious the chance he had that look back the one from the Cathedral the last time he'd been there when Vicious had told him he looked like a wild beast. Now he really was one. Spike Shot Vicious in the head three times then twice in the chest reloaded and let another whole clip into his body then took his sword and ran it through him for good measure He then stuck Vicious to the wall to show off his trophy. Spike left through the window the cops would be after him now but he didn't care he wouldn't be alive long enough to deal with them at this point He went back to the Cathedral Dug out another Grave in between Julia and Faye, got in it and shot himself in the head. It was over now no one was alive he'd made sure of it. No one would suffer anymore as a result of him or Vicious no one had to die because of the soap opera he started no one. The cast had all died now and the show was over.....

"Over..." Spike said as the last bit of life left him his thoughts drifted to his two angels they were waiting for him.

The End 


End file.
